


Give Me Peace (Oh Kiss Me)

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phan Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, sin so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan and Phil have rough sex with a butt plug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Peace (Oh Kiss Me)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao have i written desperate!dan for the last two pwp fics ha h a hhAA??? and as you can see i’m very very good at summaries (no). day five of phan week yay! so since i missed yesterday because I may or may not have watched 8 episodes of parks and recreation, that im going to combine yesterday’s nsfw prompt with today’s. bam. im tired please help me. 
> 
> title from "hurricane" by panic! at the disco
> 
> this hasn't been proofread at all so if there's any mistakes, sorry.

“Have sex with me,”  
  
“No,”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m busy,”  
  
“Phil you’ve been working for like the whole day non stop, and you’re making me look bad.”

“There’s no one here but us,”

“All the more reason you give me a handjob,”  
  
Phil let out an exasperated sigh, and tried to concentrate on his writing, but it was hard to with Dan leaving feather light kisses on Phil’s neck and running a hand up and down Phil’s thigh.

 _I can’t take this anymore, there’s no point in trying to write with him here,_  Phil thought to himself.

When Phil began to shut off the computer and Dan smirked thinking _I_ _win, I’ve got him now._

“I hate you. I literally hate you so much,” Phil said as seriously as he could.

“Right. Which is why I’m getting laid tonight."

 

\---------

 

Phil pulled hard at Dan’s shirt and captured his mouth into a sloppy kiss, Phil forced his tongue into Dan’s mouth. He pushed him onto the bed and straddled his eyes, pinning his arms to the mattress. Nearly ripping off Dan’s shirt, Phil ran his hands down Dan’s chest, his fingers playing at his nipples, and Dan arched into his touch, already so desperate.

“Oh, Phil, please-” Dan whined before Phil shut Dan up with a kiss, this time on his jawline. And again and again,each kiss getting lower and lower down his chest, until he was at the waistband of Dan’s jeans, mouthing at Dan’s hard on, making him gasp. But as soon as Dan thrust his hips up, Phil stopped, and

“I don’t think you deserve this after making me stop my work for you. How would you like it if I teased you too, Dan?”

Dan just watched as Phil reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out lube and their butt plug, that Phil only used when he planned on edging Dan. Dan remembers the last time when he begged and wanted so bad that when Phil let him come he almost blacked out.

Phil had taken off his shirt and jeans, now in between Dan’s thighs, spreading apart his legs to slowly thrust a lubed up finger into Dan’s hole. Phil worked his finger against him, while Dan moaned and tried to fuck himself against Phil’s hand. But just as he was about to thrust down, Phil removed his fingers leaving Dan feeling strangely empty.

“You were getting close. You don’t get to come until I say so, okay?” Phil said, preparing the butt plug while Dan lay on the bed, sweaty and panting like he just ran a mile.

“Yes, Phil,” Dan breathed out.

“Hands and knees, now,” Phil said, held Dan’s hips and shoved the plug into Dan, knowing it was a bit of a stretch, but that Dan would be able to handle it.

Dan clenched around the plug, trying to stifle his moans, but failing as he let out a moan of pleasure and a slight burn from the pain of being stretched a little. He used his to hands grip the sheets until his knuckles turned white, while Phil leaned over and leaving love bites on his neck. “You’re mine,” Phil said, his voice deep and slightly raspy.

With one hand Phil thrusted the plug inside him, and the other he trailed to Dan’s cock, stroking the base. He whimpered, the sensation almost too much. Then Phil angled the plug and it hit Dan’s spot perfectly, making him stumble out a string of profanities, and making the pressure in the pit of his stomach grew tighter.

Dan couldn’t handle much longer, each push from the plug was hitting against his prostate, and Phil was jerking him off faster and faster, and _fuck_  it’s just so much. “Phil, oh Phil, please let me come, I’m so close - ah, fuck!” Dan pleaded.

“Come on, Dan, come on,” Phil whispered into his ear. Then he shut his eyes and was spilling all over Phil’s fist, making the girliest moan Phil had ever heard from him. Dan almost saw stars as he shot his load everywhere, before he trembled with exhaustion from holding himself on all fours.

Their bed sheets were disgusting, but Dan and Phil flopped onto them, too exhausted to care.

“I should really piss you off more, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr too! (phanxfob.tumblr.com)


End file.
